yume wa yume desu
by yatta
Summary: Tsuzuki actua raro no es de gran importancia, mas ahora es amigo o enemigo y ahora que pasa con Hisoka yaoi TsuHi
1. Yume ka

YUME WA YUME DESU

CAPITULO UNO

YUME KA

Una tarde rara....

Tal vez un día malo quizás fue bueno como juzgarlo?

Todo comenzó cuando tu comportamiento no era el normal, nada en ti es normal eso es seguro, mas esa vez...

Ya no supe que pensar...

Tu comportamiento inusual, no dulces eso si me extraño mas tu holgazanería me hizo dudar tal vez era eso preferías dormir y ya no quise saber mas, una misión, me dejaste solo.

Tuve que romper una de las mas importantes reglas, nunca trabajar solo, lo hice sin ti y no paso nada, nadie se entero era como si hubieses estado allí, cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que estabas en el parque, descansabas placidamente en una de las bancas mas lo que después vi me hizo dudar enormemente mi preocupación fue evidente.

Por que Tsuzuki? 

Que es lo que ha pasado?

Pensé que eras mas que eso, tal vez no tenga derecho a reprocharte nada.

Ya no se que es lo que realmente somos, solo dímelo tan solo dilo.

oooooooooooOoOoOoOooooooooo

Este es como una introducción, esque perdi mi libreta y me lo tuve que sacar de la manga por que el segundo ya estaba je,je...

Espero y les guste ^^

Moyoroshi... jane mata.                        


	2. watashi wa

****

YUME WA YUME DESU...!

(¬_¬) * CAP –2 * (^_^)

WATASHI WA...

MADE IN YATTA´S BRAIN

----°O°0°O°----

SOLAMENTE DESEARIA PENSAR QUE TODO ES UN SUEÑO...

SOLAMENTE ABRIR MIS OJOS Y VERTE A MI LADO...

SOLAMENTE QUISIERA CREER QUE ME ENCUENTRO DORMIDO... 

PERO...

ES TAN REAL QUE NO PUEDO...

EL AUTOR DE MI MUERTE PRETENDE REPETIR LA ESCENA, DESEA QUE VUELVA A MORIR, PERO ESTA VEZ NO SERA TAN PLACENTERO, NO SOLO MI CUERPO MORIRA **ESTA VEZ, MORIRE POCO A POCO,** **MÁTAME YA!...**

NO... MUY FACIL, POR FAVOR BAJA EL ARMA, SE QUE NO ERES TU, MURAKI TE ABRAZA MIENTRAS TU NO BAJA NI UN CENTIMETRO TU BRAZO.

ME REPUGNA LA FORMA EN QUE ACARICIA TU ROSTRO...

ME REPUGNA LA FORMA EN QUE DESLIZA SUS DEDOS ASQUEROSOS POR TU SUAVE CABELLO MIENTRAS MUESTRA ESA SONRISA TRIUNFAL ANTE MI.

TSUZUKI! QUE NO VEZ QUE ESE MALDITO DEMENTE ESTA CONTROLÁNDOTE, ACASO... ACASO NO ME RECONOCES? NO RECUERDAS LO QUE PASO ESTA MAÑANA? CONTÉSTAME!!... 

SIGUES MUDO, WATARI Y TATSUMI, LOS HABIA OLVIDADO POR UN MOMENTO ELLOS SIGUEN ALLI, NO PUEDO VOLTEAR A VERLOS SE LO QUE EXPRESAN SUS ROSTROS Y NO DESEO VERLOS ASI, NO QUIERO VER SUS CARAS PREGUNTADOME LO QUE PASABA, NO DESEABA COMPARTIR NADA CON ELLOS, SOLO VOLTEO A VER EL PISO MIENTRAS SIENTO SUS ACUSADORAS MIRADAS PIDIENDO RESPUESTAS, UNA VOZ SE OYE MAS NO ES LA TUYA.

- JA, JA, JA, NO ES NECESARIO HACER TANTO ESCANDALO, TUZUKI TAN SOLO HA DECIDIDO LLEVAR SU LEALTAD CON QUIEN AMA, EL ME ELIGIO A MI, STUZUKI ES MIO...

OH! POR CIERTO SE PREGUNTARAN POR EL COMPORTAMIENTO EXTRAÑO QUE TENIA, EL SIEMPRE TENER SUEÑO, ESE CANSANCIO, NO ES LO QUE CREEN, CLARO SI LO QUE CREEN ES QUE PELEAMOS Y EL DERROCHO MUCHA ENERGIA, CLARO QUE NO, ME AMA DEMASIADO PARA HACER TAL COSA, SIMPLEMENTE NO A DORMIDO, YA QUE POR LA NOCHE LA PASA MUY INQUIETO, SUPONGO QUE TU SABES A LO QUE ME REFIERO, NO ES ASI HISOKA?, TSUZUKI ES MUY... COMO LO EXPLICO, EL ES COMO UNA FLAMA ENCENDIDA, ES MUY... 

-BASTA! MI ENOJO SOLO PARECE PONER MAS FELIZ A MURAKI, SI TIENE LO QUE MAS QUIERO COMO ASEGURA, QUE GANA CON ESTO? POR QUE PERMITIO QUE YO Y TSUZUKI...?

YA NO LO SOPORTO MAS MIS LAGRIMAS HAN COMENZADO A CAER SIN CONTROL, TSUZUKI... YO SOLO PUEDO PENSAR EN TI.

TATSUMI COMIENZA A HABLAR, NO PODRAS LOGRARLO TSUZUKI SON SUS PALABRAS, WATARI INTERRUMPE, NO TE LO PERMITIREMOS AGREGA, NO SE SI ES EL QUE NO PUEDO CONCENTRARME CON LO QUE PASA O ES QUE ES ALGO QUE SOLO ELLOS SABEN YA QUE INCLUSO EL MISMO MURAKI DESCONOCE LO QUE ELLOS DICEN, TODOS TENIAN SECRETOS ENTRE DOS, EL CHICO DE CABELLOS CAFES NO REACCIONABA ANTE NADA, JA! RIO MURAKI, NO ENTIENDO EL POR QUE ESTAN ESOS DOS AQUI SI YO SOLO LE PEDI A TSUZUKI QUE VINIERA HISOKA, MURAKI SE RECARGO EN ASATO Y LE PREGUNTO...

*****

DESPUES DE HABER ABANDONADO EL HOTEL FUERON DIRECTO A LA OFICINA, TSUZUKI HABIA VUELTO A DESAPARECER DE LA VISTA DE TODOS, EL JEFE PEGUNTO A HISOKA SI HABIA NOTADO ALGO EXTRANO EN EL, SU REPENTINO CANSANCIO, SU POCO DESEO POR LOS DULCES VOLTEO CON WATARI Y TATSUMI QUIENES ESTABAN UN POCO NERVIOSOS SE MIRARON A LOS OJOS POR UN INSTANTE VOLTEARON A VER AL JEFE Y ASEGURARON NO SABER NADA.

LO RECORDABA BIEN, ESO FUE ANTES DE NUESTRO ENCUENTRO EN EL PARQUE PARA TERMINAR EN ESE HOTEL.

-----OoO----

PARECE QUE MIS SUPLICAS POR FIN HAN SIDO ESCUCHADAS, TU MANO COMIENZA A PRESIONAR EL GATILLO, MIS OJOS SE CIERRAN INVOLUNTARIAMENTE NO DESEO VERTE DISPARARME, NO DESEO RECORDARTE DE ESTA MANERA, NO DESEO ODIARTE, PREFIERO RECORDARTE COMO EN LA MAÑANA TU CALIDEZ, TU SONRISA, TODO LO QUE FUISTE ESTA MAÑANA.

EL SONIDO DEL ARMA SE ESCUCHA Y YO SOLO PIENSO EN TI, PIENSO EN TUS CARICIAS, LA MARAVILLOSA SENSACIÓN DE TUS DEDOS ROSANDO MI PIEL, EXPLORANDO CADA RINCON DE MI SER, LA BALA NO TARDADARA EN ATRAVEZARME Y PIENSO EN TI, POR QUE NO PUEDO PENSAR EN NADIE MAS, IMAGENES DE TI, DE TUS MARAVILLOSOS OJOS, SOLO TU, QUIERO MORIR CON TU NOMBRE EN MIS LABIOS.

WATARI Y TATSUMI CORREN PERO, YO NO CAIGO SE DETIENEN DELANTE DE MI, LA MISMA ARMA QUE SE DIPARO LOS DETENIA EN ESE PRECISO LUGAR AMENAZÁNDOLOS AVISANDO QUE YA NO DEBÍAN AVANZAR MAS, MIENTRAS MURAKI SE APRESURABA A LLEGAR A TU LADO, DESEARIA NO HABER ABIERTO LOS OJOS, PERO LA CURIOSIDAD ME OBLIGO A HACERLO, LA SANGRE BROTABA Y HUBIERA ESTADO MAS FELIZ DE SABER QUE SALIA DE MI SER Y NO DEL TUYO, TU PIERNA DERECHA JUSTO ARRIBA DE LA RODILLA, ACASO LUCHAS CONTRA LOS DESEOS DE MURAKI? LUCHAS POR MI? TE APOYABAS EN UN ARBOL MIENTRAS MURAKI AUN ESTABA ASUSTADO PERO, TU LO ALEJASTE DE TI Y SEGUSTE APUNTANDO HACIA MI, TU MIRADA AUSENTE Y TU FALTA DE EMOCIONES TRAS EL TERRIBLE DOLOR QUE DEBERIAS DE SENTIR CON TAL HERIDAD ME DABA MIEDO, JAMAS ESPERE VERTE EN ESE ESTADO...

TAL VEZ ALGUN DIA PUEDA DESPERTAR

TAL VEZ ES QUE NO QUIERO ABRIR LOS OJOS

TAL VEZ NO DESEO ACEPTAR LA REALIDAD

ACASO REALMENTE ME E TRAGADO LA ABSURDA IDEA DE QUE ESTOY EN UN SUEÑO

POR QUE NO DESPERTAR DE ESTA PESADILLA?

MURAKI YA SONREIA SU TRIUNFO ERA INMINENTE, ¡¡MÁTALO!! REPITIO TSUZUKI EMPEZABA DE NUEVO A JALAR EL GATILLO SOLO QUE, RAPIDAMENTE EL DESTINO DE LA BALA APUNTO REPENTINAMENTE A QUIEN LO OBLIGABA A MATARME, LE DISPARASTE LO HICISTE UNA Y OTRA VEZ SIN EXPRESION EN TU ROSTRO Y A LA VEZ COMO SI LO ODIARAS, NO ENTIENDO BIEN, ACASO YA TE HAS LIBERADO DE SU CONTROL? MURAKI ESTABA TIRADO EN EL PISO SU ROSTRO AUN PARECIA SORPRENDIDO, TODO ESTABA BIEN AHORA? VOLVERIAMOS A NUESTRAS VIDAS DE SIEMPRE Y YO SOLO SERE TU COMPAÑERO DE TRABAJO, NO VOLVERA LO DE ESTA MAÑANA, REALMENTE NO ME AMASTE...

[RECUERDO DE HISOKA]

TSUZUKI=) HISOKA HASTA QUE HORA TENEMOS

HISOKA=) HASTA LAS 12 Y SON LAS 10 POR QUE? DESEAS DESCANSAR OTRO POCO?

SIN DECIR NADA TSUZUKI TE ACERCASTE A MI Y ACARICIASTE MI FRENTE ALEJANDO MECHONES DE CABELLO DE MI CARA, TENEMOS TIEMPO FUE LO QUE DIJISTE Y ME ATRAJISTE HACIA LA CAMA HASTA DEJARME RECOSTADO EN ELLA, INTRODUJISTE TU MANO DENTRO DE MI PLAYERA ACARICIÁNDOME MIENTRAS BESABAS MI CUELLO RECORRINDO TODO EL CAMINO HASTA POR FIN LLEGAR A LOS LABIOS, SOLO QUE FUI YO QUIEN VOLTEO LA CABEZA ANTES DE PROBAR ESOS LABIOS, TE DETUVISTE Y TE ACERCASTE A MI OIDO Y SUSURRASTE ALGO QUE JAMAS PENSE ESCUCHAR DE TI "NO HAREMOS NADA QUE NO QUIERAS" MIS OJOS SE ABRIERON COMPLETAMENTE TE APARTE Y ME LEVANTE DE LA CAMA ME QUEDO ASÍ POR UNOS SEGUNDOS, ESTABA UN POCO CONFUNDIDO PRIMERO ME RECHAZABAS Y AHORA? NO TARDE MUCHO EN TOMAR UNA DECISION ME QUITE LA PLAYERA Y TE ACORRALE ENTRE MIS BRAZOS Y LA SUAVE CAMA, SE GENTIL DIJE NI SIQUIERA LO E HECHO CON UNA MUJER, SONREISTE TAN TIERNAMENTE QUE PENSE QUE JAMAS ME ARREPENTIRIA POR MI DECISION, ME ABRAZASTE ACERCÁNDOME MAS A TI INTENTANDO QUE CAYESE EN TUS LABIOS, SENTIR EL MOVIMIENTO DE ESOS LABIOS LENTAMENTE SIN RECHAZOS, SIN PRISAS TAN SOLO PROBARLOS UNA Y OTRA VEZ HASTA AGOTARSE EL OXIGENO, HASTA QUE NUESTRAS RESPIRACIONES SE AGITEN Y LA DESESPERCION NOS OBLIGUE A PEDIR MAS, LA ROPA A EMPEZADO A ESTORBAR, QUERIA SENTIR TU PIEL EN MIS DEDOS, DESLIZAR MIS MANOS POR TODO TU CUERPO Y SENTIR TUS CARICIAS SOBRE MI PIEL DESNUDA, QUE ME IMPULSO A ESTO NO LO SE SOLO SE QUE NO ME ARREPENTIRE POR HACERLO, TU CAMISA POR FIN ME E DESECHO DE ELLA Y ESTA TIRADA JUNTO CON LA MIA SOLO VESTIMOS LA PARTE BAJA DE NUESTROS CUERPOS, TE DESLIZAS LENTAMENTE ACARICIANDO MI PECHO, ESO ME AGRADA TUS MANOS HAN DESABROCHADO MIS PANTALONES Y TU BOCA INTENTA BAJAR EL CIPER AHORA ARRASTRAS LEJOS DE MI LO QUE ME QUEDA DE ROPA, ME SIENTO UN POCO AVERGONZADO Y MIS MEJILLAS SE ENCIENDEN, NADIE JAMAS HUBIERA LOGRADO LO QUE TU ME HACES SENTIR, EMPIEZO A CREER QUE SI YO NO HBIERA HACEPTADO Y TU NO HUBIERAS ESTADO DE ACUERDO NO HUBIESE PUESTO MUCHA RESISTENCIA, INTENTO DESABROCHAR TU PANTALON MIENTRAS ESTAS DISTRAIDO PERDIDO ENTRE MIS LABIOS, ENREDANDO TUS BRAZOS EN MI CUERPO PERO, ME DETIENES, POR QUE LO HICISTE? ACASO ES MUY RAPIDO AUN? DEJASTE DE BESARME Y TE QUEDASTE OBSERVÁNDOME, NO ENTENDIA NADA, ASÍ QUE SOLO SE ME OCURRIO ATRAERTE HACIA MI CON MIS PIERNAS, PERO PUSISTE RESISTENCIA, QUE PASA PREGUNTE...

SIENTO QUE ESTOY CAYENDO

SIENTO QUE ME ESTOY DESVANECIENDO

SIENTO UNA PROFUNDA HERIDA EN MI CORAZON

LAS PESADILLAS SE VAN PERO, POR QUE MI ALMA NO DEJA DE LLORAR

ES TAN DIFICIL OLVIDAR AUNQUE ESTES A MI LADO?

TOMASTE MI ROSTRO CON TUS DOS MANOS Y ME BESASTE FUE UN BESO MUY FUGAZ, VOLTEASTE LA MIRADA Y DIJISTE NO PUEDO...

NO PUEDO, NO PUEDO... COMO QUE NO PUEDES? 

TE HAGO LA PREGUNTA UNA Y OTRA VEZ.

ACARICIASTE MI PIERNA Y ACERCASTE A MI LA SABANA PARA QUE ME TAPARA CON ELLA, ME BESASTE LA FRENTE Y TE ALEJASTE CAMINANDO LLEGASTE HASTA DONDE SE ENCONTRABA TU CAMISA Y EMPEZASTE A PONERTELA, YO ESTABA ATONITO QUE HABÍA PASADO, SIMPLEMENE NO LO ENTENDIA, HABÍA HECHO ALGO MAL? TSUZUKI SE HABÍA ARREPENTIDO? 

LO SIENTO DIJISTE INTERRUMPIENDO MIS PENSAMIENTOS, EN VERDAD SI QUERIA HACERLO ES SOLO...

ES SOLO QUE PREGUNTE INTERRUGANTE, ES SOLO QUE TU NO ESTAS SEGURO, YO NO ESTOY SEGURO ME PREGUNTE QUE QUERÍA DECIR CON ESO SI EL MISMO ME HABÍA PREGUNTADO Y YO HABÍA ACCEDIDO, YO NUNCA HABÍA ESTADO MAS SEGURO DE HACER ALGO EN MI VIDA, DE NUEVO INTERRUMPISTE MIS PENSAMIENTOS, LO VEZ ESTAS DUDANDO, YO SE QUE ES TU PRIMERA VEZ DEBES ESTAR NERVIOSO ES NORMAL QUIERO QUE SEA SUMANTE ESPECIAL PARA TI Y CUANDO ESE MOMENTO LLEGUE...

TE INTERRUMPI ENSEGUIDA, ACASO NO ME AMAS TE PREGUNTE, SOLO TE ATRAIGI, QUISISTE JUGAR CON MIGO O ALGO ASÍ, SONREISTE LADEANDO TU CABEZA UN POCO, ES POR QUE TE AMO Y SI TU ME AMAS SIN DUDAS SIN SIQUIERA PENSAR EN ARREPENTIRTE ENTONCES YO PROMETO SER TUYO, TE ESPERO VISTETE RAPIDO, ME VESTI DE INMEDIATO Y NOS FUIMOS LLEGAMOS A LA OFICINA TENÍA PENSADO IR CON TATSUMI Y PREGUNTAR SI NO HABÍA ALGUNA MISIÓN NESESITABA DESPEJAR MI MENTE Y PENSAR EN LO QUE HABÍA PASADO ANTES DE LLEGAR TOMASTE MI MANO Y ME JALASTE ME ACORRALASTE PODÍA SENTIR TU RESPIRACION TAN CERCA DE MI, TU LENGUA PASO POR MIS LABIOS Y EMPECE PONERME NERVIOSO PARECIAS DISFRUTARLO TANTO Y YO SOLO PENSABA EN QUE ALGUIEN NOS VERÍA ME BESABAS Y TE SEPARE IMPULSIVAMENTE QUE TE PASA TE RECLAME ALGUIEN PODRÍA VERNOS, SONREISTE Y SOLO DIJISTE LO VEZ, ESTAS DUDANDO MEJOR NOS DAMOS PRISA EN LLEGAR TE ADELANTASTE Y YO ME QUEDE PARADO SOLO PENSABA EN QUE REALMENTE NO ESTABA TAN CONVENCIDO, PERO EL REALMENTE QUERÍA ESTAR CON TSUZUKI QUE ERA LO QUE ESTABA PENSANDO, LLEGUE A LA OFICINA PREGUNTE A TATSUMI POR TI Y ÉL ME DIJO QUE ME HABÍAS DEJADO UNA NOTA LA TOME Y EMPEZE A LEERLA.

CORRI PARA LLEGAR A DONDE ME ENCUENTRO AHORA TATSUMI Y WATARI DEBIERON LEER LA NOTA Y ME SIGUIERON.

AHORA SE QUE REALMENTE ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE TE AMO PERO, NO SE SI TU REALMENTE ME AMAS...

[FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS DE HISOKA]

LAS BALAS SE HAN AGOTADO VOLTEAS A VERNOS Y SACAS OTRA ARMA DEL ABRIGO DE MURAKI, TE PONER DE PIE TU MIRADA CONTINUA FRIA Y VUELVES A APUNTAR PERO YA NO ES A MI SI NO A TATSUMI Y WATARI.

SI MURAKI ESTA MUERTO COMO PUEDES SEGUIR BAJO SU CONTROL?...

DESIDI QUE HABRIRIA LOS OJOS

DECIDI QUE SERÍA FUERTE

DECIDI QUE YA NADA ME HARÍA PARTARME DE TU LADO

SOLO DECISIONES SIN LLEVAR ACABO, SOLO IMAGINE LO QUE AL ABRIRLOS VERÍA Y ME HISO REGRESAR PARA YA NO PENSAR EN VOLVER...

MOYOROSHI... JANE MATA

NOTAS: JO, JO, JO, JO NO PUDE DEJAR DE INTERRUMPIRLOS, GOMEN NE DHARMA-CHAN, JO, JO, JO, CREO QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SERÁ EL ULTIMO ^_^ 


	3. Nanda sore?

**YUME WA YUME DESU...!**

**(¬¬) CAP –3 ( )**

**NANDA SORE??****...**

**MADE IN YATTA´S BRAIN**

**----°O°0°O°----**

**Fujisaki Yami=)** gracias je, je… que bueno que te gusta, disculpa la demora es que mi musa se fue a otros lugares je, je…

**AGUILA FANEL=)** Si no lo hiciera sufrir no tendría nada que escribir… Oo

**Hersey =)** je,je… pues lo dudo mas adelante je, je…

**zhakdna-yhizet=)** Muchas preguntas en tan poco espacio, sorry es que no sabía como continuar y pues me puse a escribir Harry Potter je,je… gomen

**Sadame=)** gracias por agradecer, la verdad es que escribir no es muy sencillo que bueno que te gusto disculpa por la tardanza D

Selene Sumeragi=) si a mi también me parece una linda pareja

**Lensaiak=)** creo que ya leíste mi opinión de tu fic, disculpa si fui un poco ruda, será que soy un poco fan de Muraki je, je…

* * *

Tus intensiones no parecen cambiar en lo absoluto.

Por que…?

Solo dime por que?

Al parecer soy el único que no esta enterado de lo que esta pasando, volteo a verte, solo estoy esperando una respuesta, me siento tan extraño, como un pequeño que ha sido engañado por su padre para que este se comporte, Tatsumi a tomado una hoja arrugada de papel, la a sacado de su bolsillo, su expresión era de enojo, apretó fuertemente el papel y lo lanzo a ti, una sonrisa se dibuja en tu rostro, al parecer si sientes, tus emociones parecen regresar, solo que esa expresión no te va bien, incluso hasta me ha dado miedo, no quiero sentir miedo de ti por favor dime que es lo que esta pasando??!!

Veo el papel que esta en el piso, esa hoja me es familiar, me agacho para tomar el papel, estaba manchado de tinta, sí, esa mancha era como la de aquella hoja, la hoja que lo había hecho llegar a ese lugar, la nota que Tsuzuki había dejado para Hisoka.

"La luna no saldrá esta noche

Siento la oscuridad recorrer mi cuerpo

Necesito que estés a mi lado, ese lugar donde me viste por última vez

El parke por favor no me hagas esperar Tsuzuki."

No lo había entendido en ese entonces solo sabía que debía estar en el parke mas ese no había sido el último lugar en que lo había visto, pero si a Muraki, tal vez ese había sido el último lugar donde lo había visto en sus cinco sentido sin nada que lo estuviera manipulando, solo algo no encajaba, Watari y Tatsumi?

Fue entonces como si ellos leyeran su mente que empezaron a hablar…

Tatsumi había dado un paso al frente al parecer era él el mas molesto de los dos, - La luna no saldrá esta noche, supongo que querías vernos no es así, no lo entiendo como es posible!? Ahora si que no entiendo nada, la nota no era para él, entonces por que estaba allí, Watari seguía sin decir una palabra al parecer, el hombre de las sombras sería el que dijera todo, voltee para verlo, pregunte una y otra vez que era lo que estaba pasando, no me respondías todo se había vuelto a quedar inmóvil, que es lo que les esta pasando, Watari parece que empieza a resignarse, supongo que cree que me enterare de alguna forma así que…

Hisoka…!

Después de tanto alboroto por fin e escuchado tu voz, me estas llamando, mis pies ahora tienen voluntad propia y se han empezado a mover, tu sigues herido, pero la sangre a dejado de salir, el ser un Shinigami de alguna forma ahora te favorece, siento la mano de Watari, volteo a verle interrogante, por que me detiene si no quiere decirme lo que esta pasando? – no te acerques a él Hisoka, esas palabras cortantes son todo lo que sale de la boca del rubio, Tatsumi parece apoyarlo, ahora ya estoy en el limite, eso había sido lo último, él ya no se consideraba un niño, tenían que decirle lo que estaba pasando, el chico exploto, se libero de la mano de Watari y corrió un poco adelante, sabía que si sus compañeros le habían dicho que no se acercara a Asato era por unan razón así mientras no le dijeran nada permanecería en el medio, tu risa ahora era mas evidente, - acércate, dijiste, Tatsumi y Watari intenta alcanzarme y tu solo apuntas mas amenazadoramente esa arma, más no es a mi, ellos se detiene en seco, su reacción es la esperada por cualquiera ahora se ven preocupados, solo les queda el ultimo recurso para hacerme regresar, deben decirme lo que pasa o de lo contrario me perderán, siguen en silencio, esta bien si no quieren decírmelo entonces no tengo por que hacer caso de sus recomendaciones, empezare a caminar tal vez él si me diga lo que en realidad esta pasando.

_Mi primer paso e dado_

_Un paso solo para llegar a ese lugar_

_Ese lugar donde se que vas a estar _

_Es solo en mi mente, no quiero imaginarlo más…_

El no es Tsuzuki!!

Watari no se puso contener y termino por decir lo que tanto temía, si esa persona no era Tsuzuki quien entonces??

Tatsumi fulmino a Watari con la mirada, al parecer no deseaba que nadie mas se enterara, yo me quede estático no sabía como reaccionar, estaba claro que lo estaba llamando y que no quería saber nada de los otros dos además de que ellos lo conocían el misterio aun no estaba resuelto del todo, que estaba pasando en verdad? Un demonio se había apoderado de Tsuzuki? Un demonio como en aquella ocasión? Por que no lo había pensado, su comportamiento extraño, se había dejado llevar, la última vez!! La ultima vez que lo había visto!! Entonces lo que había pasado en el hotel, no había sido él? Ahora se sentía como un tonto por que se había dejado envolver en todo aquello?

Hisoka ayúdame…

Volteo a verte, ya no se si lo que deseas es engañarme, o el moustro que esta en ti en verdad me quiere, tuviste tantas oportunidades para destrozarme o es que solo soy un juguete para hacerte llegar a tu venganza?

Como pudiste!! no entiendo como es que pudiste salir pero si te detuvimos una vez lo volveremos a hacer, Tatsumi seguía en su papel de ser el mas serio, mientras que Watari solo esperaba las ordenes, por fin parece que has decidido bajar esa arma y usar el diálogo, colocas tu mano en tu frente, y tu risa empieza a ser algo mas que maniática, el miedo se apodera de mi de nuevo, alguien dígame lo que pasa!!

La primera ves que lo encontramos…

Volteo a ver a quien ha empezado a hablar, Watari esa voz era de él…

Todo lo que deseaba era morir, no lo culpo ese demonio en su interior no lo dejaba vivir lo estaba atormentando día a día, ese no era el Tsuzuki amable que todos conocemos y que incluso llora sin razón aparente, en aquel entonces lo habíamos derrotado, pensamos que todo estaría bien ahora, no entendemos como es que ha vuelto, pensé que lo habíamos acabado, Watari se cae súbitamente, una bala había atravesado su pierna, Tsuzuki era el único con el arma, así que nuestras miradas se concentraron en él, en efecto débil humo salía por ella.

No puedo morir…

Un breve silencio se hizo presente

Simplemente no puedo morir puesto que yo soy parte de él si yo muero el se ira conmigo, estuve encerrado viendo todo lo que pasaba, si estoy vivo es gracias a él, su otra mano estaba apuntando a Tatsumi, este parecía inmutable ni una pizca de asombro en su cara, tatsumi parecía saber mas de lo que aparentaba.

Vamos Tatsumi me vas a decir que no has mostrado debilidad jamás, una conversación entre viejos conocido, al parecer ya era tiempo de saber la verdad.

El mayor se acomodo sus lente con una sutil sonrisa, - no me arrepiento de nada, al contrario agradezco que estés con vida, así por fin podré acabar lo que empecé hace tanto, Tsuzuki sonrió de nuevo, al parecer esas palabras las había estado esperando por demasiado tiempo, - no Tatsumi, no seas un mentiroso, nada de lo que digas va a ocultar la verdad, solo te quieres escapar pero ya no más, por primera vez había visto la cara de asombro y preocupación en ese Shinigami, contaría algo que realmente no deseaba que nadie supiera.

_Dame razones para encontrarte_

_Dame razones para vivir mi vida_

_Dame razones para no decir adiós _

0.OoO.0

Gomen! Tengo que dejarlo así, muchas cosas rondan por mi cabeza, se que esta corto pero esto terminara en mm… no se si dos capítulos mas pero les prometo que tendrá yaoi, lo que pasa es que me tienen vigilada y así no me concentro para escribir U je, je…


End file.
